pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Liam Rector
Liam Rector (November 21, 1949 - August 15, 2007) was an American poet, essayist, and educator. Life Rector was born in Washington, D.C. As a young man he enrolled in several different colleges without completing a degree. Eventually he earned M.A. degrees from both the Writing Seminars at Johns Hopkins University and the Kennedy School of Government at Harvard University.Liam Rector 1949-2007, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 20, 2012. He authored several volumes of poetry including The Executive Director of the Fallen World (University of Chicago, 2006), American Prodigal (Story Line, 1994), and The Sorrow of Architecture (Dragon Gate, 1984). He co-edited (with Tree Swenson) On the Poetry of Frank Bidart: Fastening the voice to the page (University of Michigan, 2007), and edited The Day I Was Older: On the poetry of Donald Hall (Story Line, 1989). He administered literary programs at the Association of Writers and Writing Programs (AWP), the National Endowment for the Arts, the Academy of American Poets, and the Folger Shakespeare Library. Rector founded and directed the graduate writing seminars at Bennington College in Vermont and taught at Columbia University, The New School, and Emerson College. Rector committed suicide by shooting himself in his Greenwich Village apartment on August 15, 2007. Rector, poet and teacher, kills self obituary from UPI on-line Recognition Rector was awarded fellowships in poetry from the Guggenheim Foundation and the National Endowment for the Arts, and received the Friend to Writers Award from PEN New England.Liam Rector, Academy of American Poets, Poets.org, Web, Feb. 2, 2012. The Liam Rector First Book Prize for Poetry is awarded annually by Briery Creek Press to honor the best emerging poets with their first full-length poetry publication. Publications Poetry *''The Sorrow of Architecture: Poems''. Port Townsend, WA: Dragon Gate, 1984. *''American Prodigal: Poems''. Brownsville, OR: Story Line Press, 1994. *''The Executive Director of the Fallen World''. Chicago: University of Chicago Press, 2006. Edited *''The Day I Was Older: On the poetry of Donald Hall''. Santa Cruz, CA: Story Line Press, 1989. *''On Frank Bidart: Fastening the voice to the page'' (edited with Tree Swenson). Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michigan Press, 2007. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Liam Rector, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Jan. 22, 2015. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *"This Summer," Slate magazine *Liam Rector at PoetryNet (autobiographical note & 4 poems) *Liam Rector profile & 8 poems at the Academy of American Poets *Liam Rector 1949-2007 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Prose ;Audio / video *Liam Rector at YouTube *Liam Rector at Amazon.com ;About *Liam Rector, 57, a Poet and Educator, Dies obituary, New York Times *Remembering Liam Rector, by Laura Orem, at Best American Poetry ;Etc. *Liam Rector First Book Prize for Poetry Poetry Prize named after Liam Rector. Category:1949 births Category:2007 deaths Category:American educators Category:American poets Category:Columbia University faculty Category:Emerson College faculty Category:People from Washington, D.C. Category:Writers who committed suicide Category:Poets who committed suicide Category:Suicides in New York Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:American academics